


Bad Guy

by DarkAngelDesignStudio



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelDesignStudio/pseuds/DarkAngelDesignStudio
Summary: Bucky and the team head to Raleigh, North Carolina to stake out SuperCon after receiving word of Hydra planning a heist there. They attend as themselves, seamlessly blending in with the other cosplayers attending the event and tracking Hydra operatives along the way. But, Bucky will soon learn that Hydra aren't the only ones plotting something devious at this convention.





	Bad Guy

The sticky Carolina heat was uncomfortable on a good day, but dressed in his black tack gear and mask, Bucky was absolutely sweltering under the sun. He tapped his communication ear piece twice, a signal to the team that he was active and all systems were go on his end. A multitude of taps answered his as he took in the surrounding area, looking for anything amiss among the hundreds of people around him.

Standing just outside of the Raleigh Convention Center, Bucky and the rest of the team were scattered throughout the crowd, waiting in the long lines to get into GalaxyCon disguised as none other than themselves. It was an awkward situation to be in, especially since Bucky hadn’t donned his Winter Soldier mask and signature kohl lined eyes in years. But, it was the easiest way to blend into the crowd of costumed civilians without being noticed by their targets.

About a month ago, Tony’s AI discovered some encrypted files talking about a weapons deal going down in the area. Turns out that one of the local hotel chains has ties to Hydra. Their plan was to create a disturbance with a fake bomb threat to the hotel, distracting the local police department and leaving the convention venue open for the deal to go down. That’s where the team would come in.

The team split into two entities. Tony, Sam, Wanda, and Bruce would stake out the hotel and make sure Hydra didn’t try to tie up loose ends with an actual bomb. While Natasha, Bucky, Steve, Peter, and Clint would stake out the inside of the venue, aptly dressed as Marvel cosplayers thanks to an eerily accurate movie series made by Disney.

That Sebastian guy could have been Bucky’s twin, honestly it creeped him out a bit, but not as much as being in this place did. The countless number of eyes on him made him uncomfortable. He had heard of hiding in plain sight, but this was ridiculous.

All eyes, male and female, were on him; each carrying a certain degree of admiration or hate. The hate wasn’t a surprise with what he had done, both in life and according to the movies, but the admiration was almost palpable as he stood in line with the rest of the crowd.

After about an hour of waiting in the heat, he finally made it into the venue itself. The cool air washed over his body and he sighed in relief.

Approaching the sign in table, Bucky received his ticket stub from their local informant and successfully passed through the - momentarily deactivated - medal detectors. And it was a good thing, seeing as he was absolutely decked out with knives and guns.

Walking further into the interior of the venue, he was surprised by the amount of people that dressed up for these events. Everywhere you looked, there were people dressed in costumes with varying degrees of coverage and creativity. He tapped his com unit again, letting the team know he was inside, before going about his watch.

Answering taps from Peter and Steve announced that they were still outside, while Clint and Natasha had already entered ahead of him.

He wandered aimlessly through the venue, perusing through the various stalls selling merchandise and the multitude of celebrities and professional cosplayers in attendance, until a little girl in a Thor costume stopped him with a tug on his hand.

“Mister, can I take a picture with you?”

The look on her face was so cute and innocent, he couldn’t have said no. “Sure sweetie.”

Settling down on one knee, Bucky propped the butt of his M249 SAW on the floor and rested his left hand around the opening of the barrel, exposing his vibranium arm to the cameraman in front of them. The little girl gasped at the sight of his arm, but quelled her excitement long enough to pose with her mini Mjolnir for the picture. It was the most adorable thing Bucky had seen in a long time and it made his smile grow under the black mask.

“Thank you, mister Bucky. I wish the other Avengers were here to take pictures with me, though.” The little pout on her face was too much for him and he quickly settled back onto the floor beside her.

“Well, little doll, I’m not sure if Thor or Iron Man is here, but I did see two people that looked a lot like Hawkeye and Black Widow standing in line for a Pretzel a few minutes ago. If you hurry, they may still be there.”

Her happy little squeal made him chuckle as he waved her back in the direction of her parents. As soon as they were far enough away, he tapped his ear piece.

“Nat, Clint. You have an extremely cute little girl in a Thor costume coming your way that wants a picture.”

Clint’s voice came in first, a bit muffled as he stuffed his face with pretzely goodness. “Sure thing, Buck. Does she know Cap is here?”

“No, I didn’t want to give too much away and seem suspicious. And please, for the love of God, stop chewing in my ear, Birdbrain.”

Nat giggled. “Don’t worry, Bucky, I’ll teach him some manners later. By the way, if you keep up that murder strut and I doubt anyone will be willing to come anywhere near you. I’m surprised the little girl was brave enough to even ask. But don’t sweat it, we will point them in Steve and Peter’s direction.”

With a grunt of exasperated agreement, Bucky went on his way to the next stop in his venue stakeout; the cosplay contest hall. Never noticing the eyes that watched him from across the room.

______________________________________

You watched as the beautifully dangerous assassin walked around the venue. He tried his hardest to blend in to his surroundings, appearing as only a local cosplayer to most of the civilians around him. But you knew better.

This was only your second time seeing Bucky Barnes in the flesh, and there was absolutely no way anyone could have mimicked that strut of his. Sebastian Stan’s version of the walk was mouthwateringly sexy to say the least, but it would never compare to the real thing. The stalking strut of the Winter Soldier was like steak to a starving man, delectable.

You followed him throughout the venue, watching him as discreetly as possible while mingling with other cosplayers and a gaggle of photographers they were vying for your attention. But who could honestly blame them for wanting a picture of Harley Quinn? Especially in all of your sexually tantalizing sequined glory, you were a feast for the eyes; pulling out all the stops as you donned your high pitched Brooklyn accent and swung your Goodnight bat around.

About half an hour into your stalking Bucky venture, a cute little girl in a Thor costume asked for your picture and you happily obliged her, comically trading your bat with her mini Mjolnir and making funny faces at the camera. When her dad was finished snapping shots of you both, you patted her on the head and pointed her in the direction of one Bucky Barnes. She had squealed before hugging your legs and running off in his direction, leaving her parents to scramble off after her.

You chuckled as the brave little babe grabbed Bucky’s hand without hesitation. It was cute watching him melt in her presence, getting on one knee to take pictures with the little Thor lookalike.

Once he was done, he seemed to point the girl in the direction of someone else, presumably another Avenger as the little girl seemed to become all the more excited, bouncing away into the crowds with her mom and dad in tow.

As soon as they were far enough away, you observed as Bucky tapped his finger to his ear and began talking to no one in particular. You had seen him do the same upon entering the complex, probably signaling the rest of his team. Now that you thought about it, you had definitely seen a couple walking around that were dressed as Black Widow and Hawkeye, maybe it was actually them.

But, you would have to think about that later, Bucky was leaving you behind as his long legged strut took him in the direction of the contest stage. Luckily, that was your next stop as well. There was no way you were going to miss out on strutting yourself across that stage. Especially if it gave you the chance to catch the eyes of a certain, smoking hot super soldier.

______________________________________

Bucky stood just outside the room that was scheduled to host the cosplay contest when he felt eyes on him. Admittedly, eyes had been on him all day, but this feeling was different.

Heat and chills travelled the length of his spine, it was as if danger and sexual tension were at war with one another as they danced along his senses. Trying to appear as nonchalant as possible, he looked around for the source of the feeling. It took a few glances until his eyes connected with yours and he felt a palpable cold travel through his limbs. Your eyes were like shards of blue ice, piercing his heart until your face was enveloped by a smile that warmed his blood to boiling.

He looked away as if he hadn’t noticed how your eyes had connected, but he knew it was too late to take it back. He continued to glance around the venue, his gaze traveling over you a few more times as you smiled and laughed with the other people in line for the contest. You must have been a regular at these things, seeing as you were on the receiving end of many a warm hug and a multitude of selfies. A few men were even bold enough to kiss your cheek and it made a sharp pang of jealousy run through him.

He tried to quell it, thinking himself a fool for even feeling like that about someone he had never met, but when you turned to him with a smirk on your pretty lips and a cocky wink, it was as if you were doing it all on purpose.

Bucky truly considered entering the contest himself, just to get closer to you, but the mission came first and he quelled the urge to walk over and kiss that smirk right off your face. But only barely.

______________________________________

You laughed and giggled with the people around you in line. This wasn’t your first con, and many recognized you from your past cosplay ventures.

After the death of your - albeit controlling - boyfriend, you had moved to North Carolina to get away from the memories. You were free and you felt it was time to embrace it and create a new life for yourself because honestly, you weren’t leaving much of a life behind anyway. Without family or friends in the big city, what was the point in staying?

So, you had sold just about everything pertaining to your old life and travelled south. You purchased a moderately nice house just outside the city and began living it up. You had a nine-to-five working for the police, catching criminals left and right during the day, and kicking absolute ass in the boxing ring on the weekends. It had been fun, but something was missing.

Until, one day, a friend of yours mentioned going to a local comicon event and asked if you wanted to join her. “Come on, Y/N. It will be fun. Its basically a giant halloween party in the middle of summer. They have different shows and contests. Sometimes they even show movies, and at the end of the night they serve alcohol and we all sing karaoke. You don’t have even have to dre-.”

You placed your hand over her mouth to stop her slew of word vomit. “Did you say karaoke?”

Unable to speak, she just nodded her head enthusiastically, eyes shining with hope.

“Then I’m definitely in, babe!”

That had been three years ago, and you hadn’t missed a single event since then, eventually becoming an easily recognized “regular” at the karaoke contests.

This year was no different, except for the new eye-candy across the room who kept glancing your way.

A good friend of yours was walking past with his boyfriend and you waved them over. They looked so handsome in their Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov cosplays that you had to get them to pose for a picture with you.

They smiled, hugging you tightly. “You look smoking hot, Y/N.”

“Thanks, Chrissy baby. Will you and Tom take a picture with me? With each of you kissing me on the cheek?” You batted your eyes at them, hoping they would agree. If your plan worked, it would be pretty easy to work old James Barnes into a frenzy.

Tom grinned mischievously. “What angle are you working here, darlin? Somebody catch your eye?”

He wagged his eyebrows, causing you to giggle. “Maybe. I’ll be sure to give you all the gory details later, if you help a thirsty bitch out.”

They looked at each other and smiled. “Deal.”

Chris and Tom stood to either side of you as you handed your phone over to the girl in front of you. Leaning in, they each gave you a smacking kiss on your cheeks, sandwiching you between them as you flirted with the camera like the vixen you were.

Thanking them each with a hug, you waited for them to walk off before turning back in Bucky’s direction. You had felt the heat from his gaze from the moment you took that picture, and when you turned to him with a smirk and a wink, you half expected him to walk over and lay a kiss on you right there, but he seemed to reconsider that plan and went back to watching the crowd.

The mission must have been extremely important for him not to deviate even a little bit, apparently you would have to work much harder.

______________________________________

Entering the contest venue, Bucky lost sight of you as you went backstage with the rest of the contestants. It was probably for the best as he couldn’t afford many more distractions.

He peered around the venue, taking note of Natasha and Clint sitting on the far side of the room from him, seeming to be thoroughly engrossed in each other’s company. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought they were a real couple.

Steve entered the room a few minutes later and stood at the back, followed by Peter who sat on the floor, directly in front of the stage.

They all watched the goings on around them with varying degrees of interest, clapping at the right times when contestants were announced, Peter even cheered during the children’s contest, when a cute little boy walked across the stage dressed in his own Spider-Man costume. It made Bucky chuckle when Steve’s, no-nonsense, Captain voice told Peter to stop goofing around and sit down. Looking at Steve, Bucky could tell he was just as amused with Pete’s antics as a small grin tried to escape.

When the child’s contest was over, a man towards the front tried to exit the room. Steve had been tasked with watching him throughout the day and he followed him out.

“Peter, you’re with me. Nat, Clint, keep your eyes on your targets. Buck, back them up if they need extra firepower.”

Bucky tapped his earpiece in affirmation and watched as Peter snuck out the doors with Steve not far behind him.

The next round of contestants were announced and they all continued to watch the show and their targets. The time for Hydra’s decoy heist was quickly approaching and they could not afford to mess up, or lose focus.

______________________________________

You waited backstage, peaking through the curtains a few times. You didn’t want to appear overly eager, but Bucky was just so damn yummy. You couldn’t afford to lose sight of him and miss your chance to bring him back to the hotel with you.

The children’s contest was adorable, as always and you all cheered for the little cosplayers that took the stage in their cutest costumes. One little boy dressed as Spider-Man got an extremely loud cheer from a young man in the front row, also dressed as the friendly neighborhood hero. It made you smile as you peeked through the curtains to see the boy plop back into his seat quickly. Apparently, the Captain didn’t want too much attention on the young hero, just in case whoever they were hunting realized his suit wasn’t fake.

Not long after, you watched them both walk out with a few sets of couples, following an odd man. Looking around the rest of the venue, you noticed Natasha and Clint also watching a few people among the crowd. They looked out of place, even though they looked like completely normal civilians to the untrained eye. Interesting, but you had bigger, more muscular, fish to fry tonight.

The other contestants went on stage in quick succession, showing off their impressive cosplay’s and hoping to win the prize up for grabs. But, for you, the real prize stood at the back of the room.

Soon enough, it was your turn and you prepared for your set. This wasn’t your first time wearing the outfit, but butterflies sat in the pit of your stomach tonight, it made you giddy and even more excited to strut your stuff on stage.

“Please, welcome to the stage, a villain we all love to hate, Harley Quinn!!!”

The announcer’s voice stirred up the crowd as you strutted onto stage, twirling your bat en-route to your first mark. You stood, legs slightly spread as you slammed the end of your bat into the stage between your feet, the word “Goodnight” clearly on display for your audience.

You smirked as your eyes landed on Bucky in the back of the room, he was partially shrouded by the shadows there, but you could still see his large arms flexing with the urge to move.

Turning your head, you swung your bat onto your shoulder and began approaching the announcer with all of the heat you could muster. He was a squirrely little man, but he would do nicely as a bit of fuel for your fire. Hitting your second mark, you turned your ass to the crowd and bent over backwards with a huge manic smile on your face. Shaking your pink and blue pigtails you lifted yourself into an upright position and winked at the announcer, he was clearly sweating at this point.

Holding out your hand for the mic, he looked as if he would refuse, so you put on that sickeningly sweet Brooklyn accent again. “Come on, Puddin’, you know you wanna.”

You watched a little quiver race through his body as he held out the mic to you. Hook, line, and sinker.

Strutting past the announcer to your third mark, you turned back to the crowd and smiled as you brought the mic to your lips, looking Bucky right in the eyes. “I’m not sure if I attract crazy or I make them that way. I’m known to be quite vexing, just so you know. I’m a bad guy, it’s what I do. Meet me in the karaoke room and maybe I’ll show you.”

The crowd cheered as you tossed the mic back to the announcer. You strutted to your last mark on the far side of the stage and lifted your bat like a shot gun, pretending to cock and shoot it right at Bucky’s heart. Smiling like the devil you were, you strutted off-stage as Bucky placed his hand over his heart.

______________________________________

It was as if he physically took a bullet when she pointed her bat at him from the stage and he just had to figure out what she was all about. It had become an ache in his body once she walked off that stage and out the doors to the rest of the venue.

She had said something about karaoke when she took the mic from the stage announcer, Bucky just hoped he would still be here when it was time for the event.

The last of their targets exited together once the contest winners were announced. You hadn’t won any of the big prizes, but Bucky wasn’t even sure you were trying for any normal prize from the venue. You had had eyes for only him the entire day and that sent a thrill through his being, for once, he had no idea what would happen next. But there was no doubt in his mind that it wouldn’t be spectacular.

A few moments later, the call came in from Tony. They had foiled the plan at the hotel just after Hydra had given their team at the venue the go-ahead for their part.

The agents inside GalaxyCon seemed none the wiser that the rest of their plan had already been foiled and they soon moved into a back section of the venue where the foot traffic was light.

Bucky met up with the rest of his team outside, just as the final Hydra member they had been following walked into the back area of the convention center. They followed the Hydra members into a hidden stairwell that went below the facility and easily took them down.

The Hydra members didn’t put up much of a fight once they realized that Bucky and his team were the real deal. The team successfully confiscated a few hundred weapons and arrested a dozen Hydra members without a hitch, much to Bucky’s relief.

Steve called Tony on his cellphone reporting the mission a success before hanging up and turning back to the rest of the team. “I don’t know about you guys, but I am beat. I think I will head back up to the hotel and take a break from all of the crowds.”

Clint covered his mouth as he tried - and failed - to stifle a yawn. “I’m with you, Cap. I am in serious need of some coffee.”

Nat grabbed Peter and Bucky by the arm and began to lead them from the room. “See you two later then, I’m taking these two back up to have some _real _fun.”

Walking back into the crowded convention center, Nat released Bucky’s arm and began pulling Peter in the opposite direction. She stopped when Bucky tried to follow them. “I don’t think so, Buck. Don’t you have a karaoke show to get to?”

Bucky’s face turned crimson. Of course Natasha had noticed what was going on. “Way to embarrass a guy, Natalia. What if I wanted to hang out with you guys?”

“Don’t kid yourself, Bucky. You were practically salivating during her set during the contest, plus Pete and I are going to play video games the rest of the night and I doubt you wanna sit and watch us have fun.”

Peter, who had been watching between the two of them like they were in the middle of a tennis match, immediately zeroed in Nat when video games were mentioned and began chatting a-mile-a-minute. “Oh, man. Thanks, Nat. Do you think they will let me tinker with one of the new systems? We should call Mr. Stark so I can crush him at GTA…”

Peter’s voice quickly trailed off as he dragged Natasha down the walkway towards the room where the video game tournaments and game tests were starting.

With a sigh, Bucky turned to walk in the opposite direction, hell bent on finding something to do before the karaoke event started. His eyes landed on a newly familiar figure in the deepening shadows of the venue windows as the sky darkened outside. Her colored pigtails bounced when she jumped from her perch on the window sill and she sauntered her way over to him, twirling that damn bat along the way.

______________________________________

You waited in the wings, taking to the shadows to watch the goings on around you. It was getting closer and closer to that time of night. Only an hour or so to go before you took the stage for karaoke and you couldn’t wait to see if he would show up.

Sat upon a high window sill near one of the stairwells, you watched and waited for him to come your way. His group had left not long after the contest, presumably to stop whatever plan their targets had enacted, but that was none of your business. Hydra was small fry compared to the things you had seen over the years.

A glint of lights on metal caught your eye as Bucky and his, smaller, entourage entered through the front doors. They stopped for a moment as Natasha and Bucky seemed to be conversing about their plans for the night, cute little Peter just bouncing his attention back and forth between them like a little kid. When Bucky finally split from the Widow and the Spider, you knew it was time to make a move. You had to get closer to the man, get just a taste of what you hoped to have tonight.

He stalked through the crowd, not noticing you on the sill at first, but when his eyes did land on you, you couldn’t help the devious grin that enveloped your face. Hopping from your perch, you walked his way, twirling your bat as you did.

He stopped in his tracks, hands clenching over and over, not sure what to do with himself. You stopped a few steps away, placing the end of your bat on his chest to keep him at bay, and smiled.

“Hey there, handsome. What’s a hero like you doing in a place like this?”

He cocked his head slightly, blinking as a bit of confusion entered his eyes. “You really from Brooklyn, doll? Cause that’s one hell of a fake accent if you aren’t.”

“Oh, so you noticed.” Giggling, you lowered your bat from his chest, resting the tip lightly on the floor next to you. “I grew up in Brooklyn, but left a few years ago thanks to, extenuating circumstances. That’s not what I wanna talk about though.”

Taking a step into his space, you placed your finger on his chest and began tracing little shapes over his kevlar. “I wanna talk about you, Mr. James.”

“Seems you know me plenty well, doll.” He smirked, grabbing your hand in his metallic grip. “Otherwise, you would have asked for my name.”

“Touché, smart boy.” You blushed, watching his thumb run across your knuckles. “So, now that you’ve captured me, what are you planning to do to me?”

“I’d like to start with your name and maybe we can go from there, darlin’.” Slowly releasing your hand, he waited.

You watched as hope and doubt warred in his eyes and you just couldn’t help yourself. Taking pity on him, you sighed. “Okay okay, just stop with the puppy dog eyes, its doing things to me.” You giggled when his ears turned red with his blush. “My name is Y/N Y/L/N.”

“Y/N… That’s a beautiful name, doll.” Hearing him say your name as if he was physically tasting it on his tongue, it was erotic in an entirely new way. His words distracted you so much that you almost missed the moment he offered his hand to you. Unfortunately, he noticed your blunder, smiling gleefully at how well he was able to fluster you.

“Now that the introductions are out of the way. What do you say to a little photo session with me and my photographer friends over there.” Pointing towards the group of photographers milling about the photo area, you grinned up at Bucky donning your most innocent smile when you saw the suspicion cross his features.

“I thought you were due for karaoke?”

“I am, but I still have thirty minutes to kill before then. Come on, it will be fun.” Grabbing his hand you began leading his reluctant form towards the photographers. “How about we make a deal? For every picture we take, I will answer one of your questions.”

You finally reached the photographers, currently distracted by another group of cosplayers. As you waited, Bucky leaned into you and whispered in your ear. “As long as I get to spend more time with you, you can consider it a deal, doll face.”

His velvety voice whispering in your ear caused heat to travel to your core, followed by the rough edge of leather covered steel that traveled the length of your spine. You felt your nipples pebble beneath your bra as wetness pooled in your panties. This man was going to be the death of both of you if he wasn’t careful.

Looking over your shoulder at his looming form, you felt a thrill race through your body. “Was that a knife, Mr. James? Or are you just happy to see me?”

His electric blue gaze caused your blood to heat even more, there was a hunger there that you hadn’t seen in years and you couldn’t wait to experience it. “You have no idea, Y/N.”

______________________________________

Bucky watched as you took a few solo pictures for the photographers, they were provocative and downright dirty. It was a sinful show, but the look on your face proclaimed that it was all for him.

You called him over for his own solo pictures, much to his chagrin. But he wasn’t one to disappoint a lady, especially a dame as beautiful as you. He posed with weapons drawn, masked and unmasked, he even took off his glove for a few, completely exposing his vibranium arm to the flashes from the photographer’s cameras.

When the solo photos got old, he reached out to grab your hand and pulled you into his chest, taking you completely by surprise.

Your hand landed on his chest and your breath caught in your throat as his, unmasked, handsome face looked down on yours. He was truly breathtaking. His lips, so perfectly pink and plump, just begging to be kissed, but you held back. There would be plenty of time for that later.

“I’ve got questions, doll.” Bucky spun you around to face the cameras again as you both posed for your next photo. He was surprisingly good at this for someone who was so good at avoiding cameras.

“Ask away, dear Bucky.” You smiled, grabbing his mask and covering the bottom half of your face with a wink towards camera, Bucky deftly flipping his knife over his palms.

“What do you do, besides cosplay I mean?”

“Police Detective. I have a badge and everything.” Hanging his mask back on his belt, you reached into his holster and pulled out a pistol, almost dropping it when you realized it was loaded. “Naughty naughty, boy. You aren’t supposed to have this in here.” You placed your hand on your hip, holding the pistol between your thumb and forefinger and making a face as if you were scolding Bucky. Taking up the act, he held his hands up in mock surrender, looking thoroughly chastised. Cute.

“I’m technically on the job, baby doll. What made you become a detective?”

With that question, you sobered. The excitement of the photography session quelled with the dark past that that question dredged up.

Handing his gun back, you got the photographer’s information so you could print these pictures later and walked over to a more private area, Bucky on your heels.

“I’m sorry, doll. I didn’t mean to overstep.”

Sitting at an empty table near the windows, you waved off his concerns. “Don’t worry about it, dearie.” Taking a deep breath you told Bucky as much of your past as you were willing to share at the moment.

“We’ve all seen things, Bucky. I know your story, you were brainwashed and controlled like a puppet for years. I won’t say my situation was exactly the same as yours, no-one used a machine to wipe my memories or anything that extreme, but I have been taken advantage of in many ways over the years.”

Looking off into the distance, you became lost in the memories of that dark time. Then you felt a hand grip yours and you were back in the convention center, staring into sad blue eyes.

“I know what you mean, Y/N. You became a detective to keep other people from going through the things you went through. I know because I did the same thing by joining the Avengers team. You are a strong woman for facing your fears like that. It took me years before I was even willing to don this arm again.” Raising his gloved vibranium hand, he turned it so it would catch the light. The metal was so shiny and bright, a symbol of his own bravery that he got to wear every day. Not much different than the badge you carried on the job.

You smiled. “Thanks, James. I needed that.”

______________________________________

The karaoke contest was a lesson in controlled chaos. Many of the participants had clearly had too much to drink, evident by their extreme dancing and out of tune singing.

You stood in line at the sign up table, watching Bucky blend into the shadows at the back of the room while you waited. The DJ and MC stood to the side of the stage, welcoming everyone who signed up and chatting with some of the regulars.

When you reached the table to sign up, the DJ pulled you into a quick hug. “Hey, Y/N. How have you been, girl?”

“I’ve been great, honestly. How has the business been going since you performed at Alexis’s wedding?”

“It’s been amazing. You weren’t kidding when you said she would bring me more exposure. Woman has some crazy hookups in the clubbing industry.”

“That’s great, bro.” Leaning into him, you whispered in his ear. “Hey, do you think you could do a girl a favor?”

Clapping you on the shoulder, his bright smile was so genuine it made you smile in return. “Of course, girl. You helped me out, and it would be pretty shitty of me not to pay you back. What do you need?”

Pointing over your shoulder to Bucky at the back of the room, you whispered your plan in the man’s ear. His smile was devious as he gave you a thumbs up and called the MC over who also agreed.

The MC took the stage to announce the next few singers discreetly adding you to the list. You were a regular on the stage, so nobody complained about you jumping ahead. Most of the people even cheered when they heard your name, making you blush and wave at them.

It didn’t take long before you were grabbing the mic and hopping up on stage with a smile. Looking to Bucky, you curled your finger, beckoning him forward from the shadows.

He sauntered to the center of the room, shaking his head and a smirk upon his lips as he watched. You winked at him and the room went dark, but for the few beams of neon light projected onto the screen at your back.

The bass began to thump throughout the room causing everyone to cheer as Bad Guy began to play over the speakers. Everyone began clapping along with the beat and cheering before going dead silent as you began to sing.

______________________________________

Bucky watched the lights go dark as you turned your back to the crowd. They all cheered and clapped to the beat of the bass that filled the room. Neon lights swirled in reds and blues over the projector screen onstage.

Then the room when completely still and silent with the first sound of breath through the mic. It was as if everyone just fell into a trance, silently watching as you began singing.

_ White shirt now red, my bloody nose_

_ Sleeping, you're on your tippy toes_

_ Creeping around like no one knows_

_ Think you're so criminal_

_ Bruises, on both my knees for you_

_ Don't say thank you or please_

_ I do what I want when I'm wanting to_

_ My soul? So cynical_

Your voice was like velvet caressing the skin of Bucky’s body. The bass matching with the pace of his heart as you looked over your shoulder and sang the words directly to his soul. There was an underlying mystery within the tone of your voice that made him want to come closer with every word from your painted lips.

_ So you're a tough guy_

_ Like it really rough guy_

_ Just can't get enough guy_

_ Chest always so puffed guy_

_ I'm that bad type_

_ Make your mama sad type_

_ Make your girlfriend mad tight_

_ Might seduce your dad type_

_ I'm the bad guy, duh_

_ I'm the bad guy_

The words of the chorus seemed to leak through the plates of his vibranium arm and stirred the soldier inside his heart. The danger spoke to that dark part of him as you began to undress him with your eyes. He was in a full trance as you strutted around the stage like a model on a runway, stopping every so often to rock your hips in a sensual little dance that had his pants tightening uncomfortably.

_ I like it when you take control_

_ Even if you know that you don't_

_ Own me, I'll let you play the role_

_ I'll be your animal_

_ My mommy likes to sing along with me_

_ But she won't sing this song_

_ If she reads all the lyrics_

_ She'll pity the men I know_

The soldier growled, rattling his cage until you turned your mischievous eyes to him again. Bucky’s control was slipping and the soldier was steadily pulling at his leash. He wanted out, he wanted you. It shook Bucky to his core. You came closer to the edge of the stage and beckoned him forward as you sang and danced only inches from him onstage.

_ So you're a tough guy_

_ Like it really rough guy_

_ Just can't get enough guy_

_ Chest always so puffed guy_

_ I'm that bad type_

_ Make your mama sad type_

_ Make your girlfriend mad tight_

_ Might seduce your dad type_

_ I'm the bad guy, duh_

_ I'm the bad guy, duh_

_ I'm only good at being bad, bad_

You crouched at the edge of the stage, knees spread as you became eye level with the Winter Soldier. Singing the last line before the final chorus, Bucky snapped back into his own body with a lurch. He hadn’t lost control like that in years, but there was no time to dwell on that as the beat of the song changed and became strange in his ears.

_ I like when you get mad_

_ I guess I'm pretty glad that you're alone_

_ You said she's scared of me?_

_ I mean, I don't see what she sees_

_ But maybe it's 'cause I'm wearing your cologne_

_ I'm a bad guy_

_ I'm a bad guy_

_ Bad guy, bad guy_

_ I'm a bad-_

The room went even darker as the neon lights flickered like red and blue flames over the stage. Fog enveloped your body as white light began to strobe around you. Bucky blinked, trying to reorient himself and you were gone from his view. It was like you disappeared.

Then he felt it. Small hands travelled the length of his legs, caressing him from his ankles to his hips as you sang the final verse. Your voice became quieter, more sensual as you slithered around his body, touching him all over and heating his blood until you whispered the last line in his ear.

He blinked and you were onstage again, bowing like a circus performer to the cheers from the crowd. You turned to him with a wink and hopped from the stage again to walk out the doors. He trailed behind you in confusion. Did any of that even happen? Did he imagine it?

He felt like he was going crazy as he exited through the double doors at the end of the room and searched the emptying convention center for you. He finally saw you, sitting at the table you had vacated earlier and something snapped inside him with your cocky smirk.

Bucky stalked towards you like a wolf on the hunt. When he reached your table, he wasted no time in pulling you into his body and taking your sinful lips in a breathtaking kiss.

______________________________________

Your eyes flutter closed as Bucky’s lips mold over yours. You sigh and his tongue slips into your mouth as he tastes every corner of your mouth. You feel his metal hand caressing the back of your neck and you relax into him, melting like wax as his flesh hand caresses your hip.

Finally, he lets you pull away for air and your gazes meet. Neither of you can take the waiting and you grab his hand, pulling him towards the hotel across the street where you had rented a room for the weekend long convention.

When you reach the room, Bucky throws you over his shoulder and unlocks the door himself. You giggle with excitement and slap his ass cheek teasing him into growling and returning one of his own.

He struts into the room and kicks the door shut behind him before tossing you on the bed. You laugh loudly as you toss the bat - you somehow held onto - from the bed.

You watched as Bucky methodically divested himself of his weapons, laying them on the desk across the room. It was a type of foreplay all its own, watching him undress. It was an aphrodisiac all its own as he laid every dangerous weapon on his person out on the table, caressing certain blades with long thick fingers as if he was caressing a lover. It made you gasp when he fingered one particularly dark blade in the center of the table.

He looks ad you over his shoulder as he gripped the blade fully in his palm and began flipping it around in a dangerously sexy dance. “This was a gift from a friend of mine. Loki, God of Mischief, but I’m sure you’ve already heard of him.” Turning to you fully, Bucky continued to flip the knife in his hand as his other hand slowly unbuckled his kevlar vest, exposing the chiseled abs and pecks hidden underneath all of that tight black fabric.

“There’s one thing most people forget about him though, the man loves to party. Almost as much as Tony does. He is the God of Revelry as well, of course. On the day the Avengers welcomed me to the team, they all through a big party and he was there with this beauty.” Bucky caressed the edge of the blade with a metallic finger as he slowly approached the foot of the bed.

“He knew how much I love weapons and offered this one to me as a sort of peace offering. He said it was a token of congratulations for ‘finally freeing myself’.” He said that with air quotes making you giggle a bit.

“Loki sounds like a good friend to have. His brand of mischief was always something I admired.” Bucky’s blue eyes bored into yours and a flicker of jealousy lingered there with your words.

“I haven’t had the opportunity to use this yet, most of my fights nowadays are of the gun variety.” He shrugged, turning back to the desk as if he would put the blade back. You whimpered, a bit of disappointment making itself known without your consent.

The whimper from your lips made Bucky’s dick throb. He turned back to the bed, knife still cradled in his palm. “What’s wrong, doll? Don’t want me to put this away?”

You shook your head in denial. There was no way you were letting him put that blade away without using it tonight.

Holding your hands out to him, you curled your fingers in a come hither motion. “I think I’m overdressed, Bucky.”

He growled with excitement, causing shivers to shoot through your spine and heat to pool in your belly. You moved to lay your head on the pillows of the bed and watched as Bucky crawled up your body. His eyes were like glaciers, cold and hungry as he bent to trail the tip of his nose up the inside of your thigh to the apex of your hips.

You gasped as tingles of pleasure traveled out from where his body touched yours. Bypassing your aching center, much to your dismay, he gripped the bottom of your shirt with his teeth and pulled it upwards to expose your belly to his lips.

He pressed tender kisses around your belly button, dipping inside with his tongue before traveling back to the top edge of your tiny red and blue shorts and licking just under the waistband.

You arched your back and moaned his name to the ceiling when he moved away from your center again. He chuckled darkly. “Patience, Y/N.”

“Don’t tease, Buck-” You gasped as his mouth latched over your clothed nipple, bathing it in warm wet breath. “Oh, God!”

He continued to tease your body until you were flushed and gasping from the smallest sensation. His beard grazing your collarbone made you shiver, his teeth on your neck making you buck and moan as his hands slowly undressed you.

You were left panting on the bed in your lacy underthings as his hard body loomed over you. He held the knife in his hand again, caressing the skin of your hip with the flat of the blade. “I need you to be really still for this next part, doll.”

You could only nod, taking a steadying breath as dark and thrilling chills coursed through your veins. Bucky smiled down at you as you felt the blade slip under the waistband of your panties shredding through them like butter.

Your lips parted on a gasp as you felt the fabric slip away from your sides, and you silently thanked whatever God was listening that you remembered to get properly groomed before coming to the convention. Bucky repeated his actions, oblivious to your inner musings, as he sliced through the fabric at your other hip and the small strip of fabric that held the cups of your bra together across your sternum, exposing you to his gaze completely.

Bucky tossed the knife onto the side table as you removed the useless scraps of fabric from beneath your body. Turning back to you, he let out another deep growl. Your skin glistened in the moonlight from the window and your eyes were lit with mischief as they roved over his body in turn, before catching with his gaze.

Biting your lip, you reached out to tug the belt still holding his tactical pants in place. “I think you are the one that’s over dressed now, Mr. James.”

He grinned as he kissed you, giving you free reign to divest him of his pants as long as he got to taste your pretty mouth.

When he was fully undressed, you laid back on the bed again and pulled him down on top of you. His heavy cock grazed your hipbone, sending a rush of warmth to your already boiling core.

You bit the shell of his ear and dug your blunt nails into his shoulders and back as he teased you with his hard member. His mouth was like fire on your sensitive skin and his metal hand sent shivers down your spine with their cold and metallic texture. You whispered in his ear, unable to wait any longer. “Take me, Bucky.”

He took your lips in a long slow kiss as he lined himself up at your entrance. You moaned his name as he pushed himself inside, giving you a moment to adjust to his large size when you squeaked out a sound of discomfort.

You rocked your hips up into his, begging him to move and he obliged. Sitting above you, he began to piston his hips as a steadily increasing speed, hitting all the right spots inside you.

Bucky groaned when your walls began to contract around him. “Fuck, doll. You feel so damn good.”

You moaned with the pleasure coursing through you, rocking your hips in time with his, furthering your impending orgasm until he suddenly pulled out.

You groaned with disappointment, feeling suddenly empty until you felt him lower himself over you again. Your eyes flew open when his mouth connected with your core, sending you reeling over the precipice.

Gripping his hair you bucked your hips with the sensation, causing him to grip your ass and press his face all the harder over your clit.

His teeth grazed over your sensitive nub as his tongue delved into your body over and over until another orgasm screamed through you, stronger than the last. He pulled away, smiling down at you as you panted on the bed.

Then he was on you again, pressing his cock through your pulsing walls and fucking you into oblivion. It was as if you had gone through Heaven’s gates, reached Nirvana, and entered Valhalla all in the same moment. The pleasure was immense as he gave you orgasm after orgasm on that hotel bed, never ceasing in his relentless thrusting until he finally reached his own peak.

His hips began to jerk in an uneven rhythm as he came inside you, causing aftershocks in your core as he collapsed by your side.

He kissed your temple before heading into the bathroom to clean up, exiting a moment later with a warm washrag and wiping you clean as well. You hissed at the sensation, pleasantly sore, and he kissed your navel before throwing the rag onto the floor to clean up later.

Pulling the blankets away, Bucky laid in bed with you tossing his arm over you as you curled into his warmth and yawned with your exhaustion.

Turning into him, you tucked your head beneath his chin, nuzzling his neck with your nose. “Thank you for this, Bucky. I had so much fun.”

Your voice was tired and quiet in his ear making him smile, a bit impressed with himself to say the least. Pressing a kiss to your forehead, he listened as your breathing evened out into that of one asleep as he whispered to you in the dark.

“Me too, doll. Me too.”

______________________________________

The next morning, Bucky awoke to a cold bed.

He jerked himself awake, looking around the room for you, but your were nowhere to be found. All of your things were gone and he cursed himself a fool for letting you get away so easily.

A glint of something shiny caught his eye from the bedside table. It was his dagger, the one he had used for the first time last night, and underneath it was a note.

_Sorry I didn’t stay to say my farewells, but I warned you. I’m the bad guy._

Bucky clenched his fist, the vibranium plates whirring with the motion. He turned the note over to see a picture of you in front of some back tower, blood stained your shirt as you smiled at the camera, pointing that damn bat at the photographer like you were holding a gun. Next to you stood an African American man that Bucky immediately recognized as Deadshot; an expert marksman and assassin, much like Bucky had been back in the day. The others in the picture were also familiar to him as members of the Suicide Squad that the team had heard rumors of back in the day.

Sitting hard on the edge of the bed, Bucky ran his free hand through his long chestnut locks, tangling in the mess of bedhead he had yet to fix. He couldn’t believe it. Either this was some well fabricated photo done with that photoshop program that Peter and Shuri talked about from time to time, or you were actually, really and truly, Harley Quinn.

Gripping the photo in his hand, he knew what he had to do.

______________________________________

Six months later, Bucky had all but forgotten about his midnight transgressions after the convention.

He had burned that picture, just moments after learning the truth, not willing to put you in danger after you had made such a wonderful and peaceful life for yourself. F.R.I.D.A.Y. has searched for you, as per his request and found some really interesting information.

Turns out, you had been the reason for your boyfriend’s death, if any sane person could even call the Joker your boyfriend. He had been manipulating you for years, until the Suicide Squad had saved you, given you a purpose.

Joker had tried to take that away from you, attacking your teammates and expecting you to just watch from the sidelines. But you had retaliated, beating him with that bat and shooting him with his own gun.

You had gone into hiding not long after that, changed your name and moved away by the CIA in order to keep you safe from what was left of the Joker’s henchmen.

Now, you were a normal citizen, or as normal as someone who had been through all that could be. You held a normal job with the local police, helping others and arresting criminals, and Bucky was honestly proud to have met you. You both had shared an amazing night together and he wasn’t willing to ruin that memory in any way. So, he let you go, wishing you well along the way.

Today was set to be a unique one to say the least. Tony had called a meeting for the Avengers. Apparently, he and Steve had recruited a new member for the team and were bringing her in to meet everyone today.

Bucky walked down the glass and steel corridors of Avenger’s tower, headed for the conference room when a familiar laugh echoed through the halls. He stopped in his tracks, searching for the source of the sound, but he found nothing.

“Get yourself together, Buck. There’s no way she would be here.”

Walking the last few feet, Bucky shoved the doors open and sauntered into the room, taking a seat between Sam and Wanda.

Sam leaned his way to whisper in Bucky’s ear. “Heard the new recruit is a woman. What do you think she’ll be like? Bet she’s drop dead gorgeous.”

Bucky shook his head at Sam’s teasing tone, ribbing him lightly with his elbow causing Wanda to giggle.

The door to the conference room opened up wide, allowing Tony and Steve to step through together. Bucky watched as a flash of black and red hair stopped just outside the door to the room, waiting to be called in.

Tony cleared his throat as Steve took a seat, effectively pulling the attention of the room to him. “Avengers, we have a new member starting today. She will be on a probationary period for the next few months so we can supervise her before sending her on missions with the rest of the team.”

Just then, Tony turned his attention onto Bucky and nerves began to roll in his stomach. “Bucky, I have put you in charge of the new recruit, with Wanda and Loki acting as your backup in case you need it. As I feel you are most equipped to deal with this member’s skills and past experiences.”

The way Tony’s face turned sour with the word ‘experiences’, Bucky knew something was up and turned to Steve for clarification. “What the hell is going on, Steve? What has this person done for you to put me on babysitting detail? Who is she?”

A sigh left Steve’s lips as he went to open the door. “People in the southern states call her Dark Angel, she’s been working as a vigilante hero for a few years now. But her ways were a bit over the top and unconventional, which landed her in our hands.”

Opening the door fully, Steve motioned for the woman to enter.

The first thing Bucky noticed was her long black hair, it was longer than he remembered and much darker, as the last time he had seen her, it was blonde with blue and pink ends. Then his eyes were caught in the blue depths of hers and he shuddered out a breath with her name.

“Y/N, is that really you?”

She smirked deviously. “Nice of you to remember me, Bucky. Though I expected you to call me by my old name.”

The team looked back and forth between the two of them, waiting for Bucky to divulge the secret he had been keeping for months now. His fist clenched, the sound of plates whirring through the silent room as he felt the soldier slowly bleed into his eyes again.

“It’s nice to see you again, Harley Quinn.”


End file.
